narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mending Broken Ties: A New Family From Old
The 18th year had passed the young woman by. She was now just that, a young adult now trying to find her place in the world. It felt like ages ago where she was being doggedly pursued by various individuals from her home village, and while these attacks had lessened, they still lurked in the background. Perhaps what caused a weakening in persistence was the woman herself; despite not having an official rank beyond genin, the abundance of knowledge she had attained her years on the run coupled with both teachers and unique intellect had strengthened her greatly. Her days as genin-level had long faded into the sunset, replaced by fortitude that easily matched the jōnin and anbu sent to retrieve her. For now however, she had set up camp with a more reclusive part of the Land of Fire, creating a massive yet nondescript forest of her own design. The woman pondered over her current state of affairs, noting the relative tranquility of her situation. While she had traveled to several countries since leaving home, she always remained drawn to the Land of Fire. "Perhaps it's the warmth of the territory," she pondered absently, her back resting against the bark of a tree while her legs drifted aimlessly over the branch's edge. It gave her an excellent view of the forest below, one that allowed very little to escape her violet gaze. The wind shifted her brown hair, causing it to fan out slightly. Today was a restful day. Their situations were quite equivalent, so to say. Both chose to renounce their villages, to flee the misfortunes plaguing them, just to acquire a peace of mind. However, to say whose situation was the worse would be a tough question. To be informed the details of the death of her mother forever scarred her perception of the world. As if that wasn't enough, the one responsible for her death was revealed to be her very own father, the one who spouted lies in order to conceal the truth. She remembered how she attacked him with such fury, how thick the air was, how easily he subdued her. She could remember every detail of it. She pressed her back against the onyx bark of a tree. This tree was only one part of a large unique forest with trees of blackwood. She had lost herself within the forest while searching for resources. It almost appeared endless. With the signature ability of her clan, the Sharingan, Himizu could see nothing but the black forestry, which only solidified her doubts that she would be leaving anytime soon. After a silent minute of relaxation, Himizu readjusted the mask covering her identity, and continued her trek. "I can only go so long without food." she thought to herself. Kurumi's peace of mind was broken by her unique sensory perception; there was a person within the woods. After all, this forest was connected to her very essence, thus making any contact with the presiding trees resonate within her. With time the woman had learned to discern important information from beings going about on their day to day affairs. Considering the amount of time it had been since someone had been sent to track her, Kurumi wasn't surprised. From her vantage point, Kurumi remained calm, knowing that the environment favored her; part of her was tremendously curious to see who it was this time. However, close calls had taught the young woman caution, despite a need for human interaction. Seclusion is a lonely thing after all. She decided to stage an indirect confrontation; considering how massive the forest reaches were, it could be an innocent passerby. With ease, a second Kurumi emerged from the branch the woman rested on. It was incredible to think note how quickly her KG became second nature to her in these past two years. "Watch the individual, do not intercept until I give the go ahead," Kurumi said calmly before her clone merged into the tree once more. That Kurumi sped on her way before arriving in the general area of the target. From there she emerged, perching herself on a tree while remaining carefully hidden. Kurumi had given the clone the coordinates so locating the person wouldn't be difficult. With that done, she settled in to watch the forest that was her own. Although sensory wasn't Himizu's particular field, she was "skilled enough" to say the least. Feeling the energy lurking around, her hand slowly climbed to the sword sheathed on her waist. Her amber eyes darted from tree to tree, searching for the thing that hid. "Show yourself." she spoke sharply, with an authoritative voice that she inherited from her mother. She breathed heavily behind her mask, but she quieted down to hear even the slightest of sounds. "If you insist.." she punctuated her sentence with the activation of her Sharingan. Being able to see the chakra signature of other beings, Himizu searched with her crimson eyes. Kurumi 2.0 made a mental note to further improve the Hiding with Camouflage technique; it was such a bother when people had to use dōjutsu, as if it would save them from what she had in store. What captured her interest was the female's eyes, which held that infamous red any person worth their salt would recognize. "It's been a while since I've seen those," she thought languidly. Part of her knew just how dangerous those eyes were, especially after seeing both her father and older sister use them with intoxicating proficiency. However, she also knew that such power came with a price. Seeing no further reason to remain camouflaged, she dispelled the technique, before jumping down from the tree branch. Her violet eyes drilled holes into the masked woman standing in front of her; Kurumi was careful to avoid that crimson gaze. "May I ask why you are here?" the young woman questioned softly, her voice pleasant yet hiding a toxic edge. She noted the sword that lay strapped to the individual's side while nature quieted. All were watching the silent standoff between the two. The crimson glow dimmed when the young woman revealed herself. She wasn't much taller than she. Her hand moved to her mask to reveal her face to properly inspect the girl. There was something about the girl that sparked a warmth inside of her, something so familiar. But she would be dragged down to the current situation happening in front of her. "I'm lost." her voice became cold then, embarrassed to admit that she, an independent woman, had become lost, but she couldn't blame her; the forest was seemingly infinite. She continued to observe the girl, her features mostly. And then it came to her. She resembled her aunt greatly. She had only really met her aunt once, but when she did, a feeling of happiness washed over her. But as she made this connection, it began to submerge her into one question: was she related to her aunt, Shigemi? "Who are you? if I may ask." Kurumi didn't answer, as she stared down the woman in front of her. There was something mildly familiar about the lady, particularly once the mask was removed. At first Kurumi frowned, concentrating on the origins of the familiar face. It clicked as Kurumi's memory drew up a picture of her lax uncle. While the woman's hair was a shade or two darker than his, her eyes retained that same amber/gold coloration. But Yasaki never mentioned having another child, Kurumi 2.0 thought, but she knew the evidence in front of her could not be denied; it was clear that this woman was older than Kaya and her brother. A smile crept to Kurumi's lips as the woman's voice ran cold; it was clear that her pride was wounded by having to admit that she was lost. "It's slightly rude to ask an individual such a personal question while residing in their territory. Particularly if that one has not introduced themselves first," Kurumi 2.0 said huffily before her grin returned. "But I'll shall humor you cousin. The name is Kurumi, Kurumi Yuri." There was a collective breath as nature resumed its course; the tension was finally released. Himizu's eyes widened at her response. She had prepared to attack her own cousin. "K-Kurumi? I've never met you. Then again, I did leave quite early. I'm Himizu Hagoromo." her eyes looked at the ground beneath her feet, knowing full well that her last name was "Hatake". However, she wanted to separate herself from her father as much as possible. She was sure that Kurumi was a new addition to the family, having no news of her aunt being pregnant. But then that raised another thought. "You're the Raikage's daughter! why is the Raikage's daughter out here, in the wilderness?" she asked, her eyes holding curiosity. It was comforting though, to know that she still had family, no matter if she was rogue traversing the lands. She held back the urge to hug her. She felt that emotions were a sign of weakness, where she was learnt such an idea was unknown, but she began concealing her emotions around the time she learnt her mother had "left'. Kurumi grin grew wider. "Granted, I've never met you either Himizu." She picked up on Himizu's hesitation however as the woman looked at the ground. It was clear there was something lurking, particularly if her uncle had made no mention of Kurumi's newfound cousin. But she would leave such things alone for now. The joyous moment shouldn't be ruined by such an affair. However, when asked by her cousin why she was here, it was Kurumi's turn to look down at the forest floor. She didn't want to tell her cousin that she was a missing-nin, one who killed her fellow countrymen in the name of knowledge attainment and the notion of freedom. "I was doing research on my family and this..." With that, Kurumi created a beautifully designed onyx dragon, one that regarded Himizu curiously after being createdd. "No Ryuujin, she is not a snack, she's family so don't even try it. And yes, we'll go see the real me soon." Kurumi scolded the dragon as it sunk closer to the woman. It was at that point Kurumi 2.0 remembered her cousin's state as being lost. "I apologize for the immense forest. I created it on a whim while wanting to test my limits, and got a little carried away," Kurumi said, looking appropriately abashed. "Come along, I'll take you to see the real me, I have a feeling the two of you will have much to catch up on," with that Kurumi 2.0 jumped on the dragon's back, before motioning for Himizu to do the same. The creature was formed right in front of her, and she couldn't believe her eyes. To think that her very own cousin possessed the ability once granted to the ; she was amazed. The wooden construct threatened to eat her, but Himizu could only stare in awe. But as usual, she had to fall back to reality. She listened to her cousin state the reason behind such an infinite forest. "A little carried away?" she raised an eyebrow at Kurumi but smiled. She definitely reminded her of her aunt. Her politeness, her intelligence; the aura that shrouded her. She watched as her cousin climbed on the back of the dragon, only to be told that she wasn't her cousin. "The real Kurumi? how rude of her not to greet me head on." yet again, she raised her eyebrow, but it was only out of fun. She was beckoned to climb on top of the dragon, and she wasted no time doing so. Satisfied that everyone was on, the dragon took to the skies, flying with ease over the tree tops in the direction of the original Kurumi. The dragon's speed caused the gap to close quickly, and soon they settled onto the forest floor once more. Kurumi opened one eye as she heard the steady wingbeats, the wood dragon coming to rest on the ground with her clone and cousin sitting on its back. Upon their disembarking, Kurumi dissipated both the clone and dragon causing the forest to quiet once more. With a stretch, Kurumi leaped to the forest floor, landing without a sound before playfully poking her cousin in the back. The way the dragon had faced caused the group to face the same direction as the true Kurumi, allowing her a small window for this friendly surprise attack. Not taking a no for answer, Kurumi hugged her cousin before saying, "Who would have thought that I'd find a relative out here," She smiled before turning serious once more. "Sorry about not greeting you directly the first time...it's just protocol for me. After all, I seen plenty of unfriendly faces to know caution is the best way to go. It's part of the reason why I made this forest so large, in the event of someone trying to get the better of me," Kurumi could see unbidden questions rise to her cousin's lips; she waved them away. "Tell me about yourself first, I know you have a much more interesting tale than my own." Himizu turned to meet her cousin, but was met by a strong hug. Her eyebrows would slowly lift, not feeling such a warm hug since her father last held her in his arms. She returned the gesture, but rather awkwardly. She listened to her cousin's questioned, and instantly melted into her arms. "I-I.. fought my father. I ran away from him." she said these things between sobs and gripped her cousin tighter. She began to smile. She had wanted love for so long, and now, she had it. Everything that had happened to her, she could finally share it with someone who wasn't so close to her father, well, that's what she thought. "Sorry." Himizu wiped the tears from her eyes. "And Kurumi, I'm smarter than it seems. It's protocol for you to hide your true self? so you've been out here for a long time? without your father's approval?" she prodded at her cousin intensely, wanting nothing but the truth from her. Kurumi was surprised by her cousin's breakdown, but when Himizu brought her father into the mix, Kuru was instantly empathetic. Her own relationship with her father was rocky at best; she also knew that Himizu was not the child of her aunt Kiyomi. Something told her that the issues between Himizu and her father had something to do with the missing mother. However, after seeing such a reaction, Kurumi decided not to press her. It was clearly raw still, and needed more time before being addressed. So she simply held her cousin while the latter cried, providing the firm shoulder and gentle support Himizu needed. Kuru ultimately decided to pose the question about her hypothesis after putting her own story out there. However, her cousin's intensity with the questions posed caused her to mentally go blank. "Well, let's just say I'm not welcome at home, particularly after deciding to go abroad and sacrificing a few individuals to do so." Her answer was cryptic; it was still difficult to come to terms with the killings she had accomplished in order to secure her personal and intellectual liberation. "Technically I shouldn't even be walking right now after what happened during the chūnin exams. Yet here I am fully capable of doing so. Put bluntly, in the eyes of Kumo I am nothing more than a missing-nin. Regardless of my affiliations to the Raikage." Kurumi shuddered as the feelings of emptiness returned when she had buried those missing-nin hundreds of feet below ground, crushing them entirely. Himizu's eyes widened at her younger cousin's revelation. Yet, her mind wandered. Was the strong need to Sayuri Uchiha really in her family's blood? she looked at it in two ways. Route A, the same coldness that ran through her grandmother's blood appears within the new child, giving them the same killing intent as her, or Route B, they are calmer and peaceful than her grandmother. Kurumi, in Himizu's eyes, had taken both routes simultaneously, having a peaceful disposition, but could strike as viciously as a cobra. She released a captive breath. "Kurumi, you're very intelligent. But, why throw away your relationship with your father, I don't want you be like me." she said very softly, letting Kurumi know that she wasn't there to hurt her. It was now Kurumi's turn to have the walls come crashing down. "I couldn't deal with that bloody place anymore....16 years of seeing those same walls. Knowing I was to be confined to a wheelchair from the age of 10 to indefinitely. Being betrayed by teammates and seeing the various schemes that went on behind council walls. No, that place was no longer home to me, not when confronted with the realization of having your shinobi career end unceremoniously while watching your siblings and cousins prosper, while being distanced from your family by the nature of circumstances outside your control. When the opportunity arose, I had to leave. If there was anything taught to me that fateful day, its that you don't often have the option to pick your own way. So when such a choice arose, I took it. Obviously that didn't go over well, considering the wealth of information I have." at this Kurumi laughed bitterly while her eyes watered. "I had to leave." Kurumi repeated softly, leaning heavily on Himizu for support. All of the baggage she had pushed off earlier returned in full force to her mind. The dead anbu, the chases, traps to stave off hunters before finding the very same ones on her tail once more. Killing again to preserve her freedom, if such an existence could be called that. Finding solace in the solitude of her forest knowing that she didn't have to constantly watch her back. It weighed on her greatly. Himizu welcomed her younger cousin into her embrace, placing a hand on her head of brown hair. She commended her for being so strongly invested in her decision, but Kurumi was still young, she had no reason to lock herself away, yet, so was Himizu. She grabbed Kurumi by her shoulders, turning her to face her. "Kurumi. My father.. killed my mother. He led me to believe that she ran away from us.. but he killed her. That's why I walk the same path as you. It's funny how this forest has brought me and you together. But from the deepest reaches of my heart, I'm glad I found you." Himi smiled, shedding a tear as she did so. With one quick motion, Himizu pulled her younger cousin into her embrace again, hugging her tightly. "I love you no matter what you did." Kurumi felt a connection. One that she hadn't encountered when interacting with her other family members. There was a level of empathy that couldn't be explained; simply put, her cousin understood her, and she understood her cousin. However, when Himizu pulled away to reveal the truth of her disappearance, Kurumi's world rocked. Her uncle, the one that seemed lax and cheerful, had murdered her aunt. She would never meet Himizu's mother because of this simple act on cold murder. It made sense why she had never met her cousin until now; just the thought of being in the same room as your mother's murderer, who happened to be your father would be too much to bear. "How did you survive carrying such a burden?" Kurumi asked softly, feeling the need to hug her cousin even closer, providing a reassurance that she would be there for her. "I'm glad I found you too Himizu," Kurumi said only realizing just how much she had missed having someone, anyone, especially a family member, to relate to. "Likewise cousin, what matters to me is not what you have done, but that you are here." Kurumi responded as she hugged her older cousin fiercely while smiling through unshed tears. Meanwhile, Ryūjin kept careful guard over the reunited cousins, glaring balefully into the woods while daring any enemy to approach. Himizu realized the situation after being wrapped up in her cousin's embrace. The tears that once pricked her eyes had dried. She sighed, blowing away all of her worries and problems for the moment. "So, we can't bask in the sunlight forever. I know you have a place.. and food." Himizu giggled at her own words like a child, but only to lighten the intensity of the mood. She took it into her own hands to climb upon Ryūjin's back. She ran her hands against the dragon's wood skin. "Come on, Kuru. I'm dying to see your setup, I know it must be swell." Himizu put her snowy hair behind her ear. Kurumi nodded as she let her cousin go, her tears receding for the time being. "I suppose we can't," she responded flippantly be releasing a smile of her own. She then heard Himizu's stomach rumble before her cousin mentioned food, causing Kurumi to laugh in a manner similar to the warm sound of bells. "Looks like someone is hungry," she smirked before jumping on her dragon's back as well. "Let's go home Ryūjin," Kurumi said before they flew off deeper into the forest reaches. Category:Great's Play of Words